Various types of impact printers or impact mechanisms are known in the prior art to create images, such as letter characters, on paper. Impact printers while widely used exhibit certain deficiencies. For example, impact printers require inking. Typically, the inking is accomplished by an ink carrying ribbon which must be periodically replaced. The ribbon not only must be properly inserted into the printer but, in addition, represents an additional cost in operating the printer. Impact printers further are noisy and because they are electro-mechanical devices incorporating many moving parts, they are always subject to wear. The electro-mechanical nature of such printers also limits their operating speed as well. Further, because they are electrochemical in nature and have become fairly complex, they require periodic servicing to minimize break downs, are bulky and heavy, and as a result, are difficult to move. Such printers are therefore essentially not portable.
Xerographic systems are also known in the prior art for creating multiple copies of images, such as letter characters, on paper. Such systems rely heavily on complex optical systems and require an intermediate medium such as an original copy on which the images are recorded prior to the making of the multiple copies. Further, conventional xerographic machines include mechanical scanning systems which provide scanning movement of the original with the image formed thereon relative to a light source. These scanning systems are complex and subject to break down. As a result, they require periodic maintenance and service.
Laser based non-impact systems are also known in the prior art for forming images, such as letter characters on paper. They generally require complex electronics to precisely control the deflection of the laser. Further, such systems require adequate power to properly drive the laser as well as the related control circuitry. These systems are also rather expensive due to the cost of the laser and the control circuitry.
It has also been known from the prior art to use electromechanical plotters or ink jet technology to apply ink in a nonimpact fashion to a medium to form images thereon. The electromechanical plotter technology is very speed limited. The ink jet technology relies on controllably applying a stream of ink to a medium and exhibits the disadvantage of being a wet process. Further, the ink jet technology is limited by the speed at which a jet can apply particles of ink to a medium.
There is therefore a need in the art for a light-weight, essentially silent image creation system that can inexpensively create high quality images. There is further a need in the art for a light-weight, essentially silent image creation system which can also create multiple copies of an image without the need for an intermediate or original copy.